Melting Snow
by Half-BeastUriko
Summary: Hatori finds a small injured fox lying outside the Sohma estate one rainy night, but Akito won't let him keep it, so he goes to Shigure to see if he will. Summary sucks, but story is good! R&R! Pairings: KxT, YxT, AxH, RxHa


The rain was cold against her soft skin. Blood trickled down her arm. Her eyes seemed dull, as if the life was draining from her eyes in her tears. She stumbled about, only to fall down infront of huge doors with a sign next to them she could barely make out. She closed her eyes and opened them again, seeing the huge doors open. Her ears lay down flat upon her head as a dark figure walked out of the doors and began to walk towards her. She was scared. The last thing she saw were two hands reaching down towards her, and then everything went black...

Kyo looked towards the door that was left wide open, looking towards Tohru who was outside playing with Momiji who had just unexpectedly showed up without even a five minute heads up. He let out a deep sigh, not knowing that Shigure was right behind him, "Ah...staring at Tohru again, are we? When are you going to tell her that you have a secret crush on here, hm? Poor poor Kyo..." Kyo glared back at Shigure, "If you don't can it, I'm gonna kick your ass! That's what I plan on doing!" He let out a deep sigh and then closed his eyes, turning back towards the door. "Just go away..." He said in an almost calmed voice. Shigure merely shrugged and walked off, many different things running through his mind at that moment. Mainly thoughts on how next he would torture his editor Mii. Yuki suddenly appeared outside and began to chat with Tohru and Momiji. 'Damn rat...' He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"YUKI! Oh, how marvelous that I would come at the perfect time to find my little brother smiling and laughing, just sitting there waiting for his wonderful older brother to make his big entrance and make him even more happier! Oh, I feel as if we've bonded even more while we were apart and just saying hello!" Yuki, who had only just joined Tohru and Momiji outside, glared at Ayame as his brother came skipping through the yard towards him, "..." "Oh! And Tohru! It's so nice to see you yet once again!" Tohru and Momiji smiled up at Ayame as he walked over to her and held her hands in his, "Oh, hello. It's nice to see you again too!" An all to familiar voice rang out behind them, "Aya, that's quit enough. Settle down now." "Alright Hari." Hatori made his way from the car towards the front door of the house, carrying something wrapped in a bundle of blankets, Ayame following close behind him now. Momiji ran towards the house, dragging Tohru with him as he ran, "Tohru! Come see what Hatori found last night!" A curious look fell upon her face as she tried to keep up with Momiji running towards the house, 'I wonder what it could be. Maybe it's another member of the Zodiac!' A huge smile fell upon her face.

Shigure walked into the livingroom to find Hatori walking in and Ayame following close behind him, as he usually did. Tohru, Momiji, and Yuki came in not too long afterwards. "So what is it that you have there Hatori?" Shigure asked, being his nosey self as usual. Momiji budded in, "Can I tell them Hatori? Can I?" "How about I just show them?" Hatori opened up the bundle to reveal a small ball of light brown furr. Kyo stared at it in confusion as he walked in, "What is that thing supposed to be? One of those fuzzy pillows they sell nowadays?" "No..." The small ball of furr suddenly moved and Momiji smiled at it as he picked it up, "No, silly...It's a fox." Tohru's smile grew even bigger as she saw the cute little furry creature let out a small yawn and open it's eyes to see the huge crowd around it. As soon as it had fully awakened, it began to squirm furiously, trying to escape Momiji's grasp. It managed to escape and ran away from raining hands as everyone tried to catch it. It made it's way into Tohru's room upstairs and hid under her bed. After a while of searching, they finally managed to find the small creature and tried to retrieve it from underneath her bed, "Come on...it's okay, no one here is going to hurt you..." Tohru tried to comfort it, "Except for maybe Kyo..." Momiji said playfully. Kyo growled and began to give him a double noogie, "Why don't you keep you're big mouth shut and try and help us catch the stupid animal!" "WAHHHHH! Kyo's hurting me!" "Why don't you both put a sock in it and leave the room. You're both scaring it even worse with your yelling and whining. Not to mention the stupid cat isn't helping with his violent solutions..." "WHAT WAS THAT YA DAMN RAT!" "If you two insist on fighting, find a more appropriate time and place for it, will you?" Hatori calmly said as he knelt down next to the bed and reached underneath to retrieve the fox. After a few minutes, Hatori was the one who had succesfully retrieved the fox and put it back to sleep and they had all returned back downstairs for lunch.

"So why did you decide on visiting us, Hatori? I know it wasn't just to show us your new pet..." Shigure said with a slight grin after taking a sip from his tea. Hatori merely looked over to him and placed his cup of tea down, "I came to see if you would take the fox off of my hands. It seems that Akito will not allow me to keep it. I can't let it return to the wild at the moment, due to it's injured state. Seeing as to how your house has turned into a zoo, I thought I'd leave her with you, if you're up to taking her in, that is." "Oh Hatori...that was a bit mean, don't you think? Calling my house a zoo...But I don't know if I would be able to take care of it. After all, I am a busy writer." Tohru looked down at the fox and noticed why Hatori had said it was injured. It's right arm was bandaged and there was a small circled blood stain in the middle of the bandage. She looked to Shigure, "If it's okay, I'll take care of it." "Oh Tohru, you have such a kind heart. Having very little time even for yourself, you would take in this poor defenseless fox and take care of it on your own time, even if it means you have no time for yourself." Shigure praised her, "Shigure...you and Tohru can take charge of the fox until it's at full health. Then it can return to where it came from." "But Hatori!" "Shigure...the only thing you're busy at is annoying your editor and giving her a hard time. Other than that, you have alot more free time than Tohru. I will check up on you three to make sure things are well." Hatori got up, followed by Ayame. "I will be back in a few days to see how things are going. Until then, I hope you take good care of her. Until then..." He and Ayame made their way back outside and to the car. Shigure let out a sigh and looked at the small creature on the table sleeping, "Well, it is kind of cute...Oh Tohru, could you find a place for her to sleep? Please? I have to go do something right quick..." He got up and walked out of the room at a quick pace. Tohru smiled down at the small creature as she picked it up and walked out of the room, followed by Momiji and Yuki. Kyo merely continued to sit at the table, "Why should I care about some dumb animal anyway? Stupid..." He trailed off as he closed his eyes...


End file.
